You've Earned Every Scar
by pandorabox82
Summary: Aaron decides to call the number Dave gave him when he feels the need for companionship for the evening. But what will he do when that companion turns out to be someone he least expected? Can he save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

It had been unusual how both his and Dave's relationships had dissolved at the same time. While he and Beth had parted quietly, agreeing that while they were compatible as friends, they did not make good lovers, the same could not be said of Dave and Erin. She had found a pair of panties that were not hers in his pocket and had confronted him, loudly, in the bullpen. For once, Aaron found himself completely on her side, even when she had slugged his friend on his nose, causing blood to pour out.

Dave had wanted to press charges, but had been faced with the wrath of a very angry Penelope Garcia, who threatened to send his credit back to the Stone Age should he hurt Erin further. And that had left them at a tense ceasefire for the last two months. Aaron had used that time to watch his friend and his boss, and while Dave had seemed to be unfazed by it all, Erin was withering away. If he had to guess, she'd lost twenty pounds and her clothes hung loosely off her frame. And that seriously concerned him.

"Hey, Hotch, what has you mooning about today?" He looked up at Garcia's smiling face and shrugged. "Un uh, spill."

He sighed, threading his fingers together. "I'm concerned about Strauss. I don't think she's handling the breakup as well as Dave."

"Okay, you are totally thinking like a man, here, Hotch. He cheated on her, when she was at one of the most vulnerable points in her life. And he expected a simple 'I'm sorry' to cover everything. Would you be all right in her shoes?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, I suppose not. Thanks for checking up on me."

"No problem, Boss Man. Have a good weekend!" He nodded as she left the room and reclined back in his chair. Sighing, he pulled out the card that Dave had given to him, when he'd admitted that he still had urges that his hand couldn't take care of.

Dialing the number, he heard a soft voice say: "This is Special Friends Networking Service, how may I serve your needs this evening?"

"I would like an older blonde to talk to, if one is available." He marveled at the easy way those words tumbled from his lips, despite what it was he asked for.

"Certainly, Sir. We have two such ladies available this evening to converse with you. Would you prefer to make an appointment with Melusine or Cassandra?"

"Melusine," he responded quickly, intrigued by the name.

"All right, her services are two thousand for the evening, payable in cash. Talk isn't cheap, you know. Will that be a problem?"

"No, that will not." He had not expected the price to be quite so steep, but then, he should have expected that, given Dave's taste for all things fine. "Where will we be meeting?"

"At the Omni Shoreham Hotel. Do you know where that is?"

"On Calvert Street, right?"

"Yes, Sir. Are there any other questions that I can answer for you this evening?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Well then, Melusine will be waiting for you anytime in the next forty-five minutes in room 1957. Have a pleasant time conversing with her, Sir."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you, I hope to." He disconnected the call and slumped in his chair. What had he just done? Ordered very expensive sex from a woman who made it sound like such a banality. And Dave had done this numerous times before. That thought should have calmed him, and yet it didn't, it just set his heart beating a little faster in his chest. Picking up his phone once more, he called Jessica and let her know that he wouldn't be home that evening, citing a backlog of paperwork.

With that taken care of, he stood and packed up his briefcase before going out to his car. Before heading to the hotel, he stopped by an ATM and withdrew the necessary funds for his evening of pleasure. The drive to the hotel seemed to take forever and he was never more glad to hand over his keys to the valet, getting a ticket for the morning. Straightening his jacket, he squared his shoulders and entered the building, feeling like a nervous high schooler.

The elevator bank was deserted and he walked over to it at a brisk pace, hoping to give off the aura that he did not want to be bothered. Pressing the up button, he waited for the elevator car to come and took deep, calming breaths, trying to will his heart to beat normally. Finally, one appeared and he stepped inside, pressing the nineteen on the panel of numbers. The ride up was smooth and he didn't really have all that much time to think about what was about to happen in the next few minutes.

The doors opened and he looked at the plaque to tell him which direction to go. Turning to the left, he headed for room 1957. The walk down the hall seemed to take forever, and he felt his steps slowing down the closer he got to the room. Finally, he was in front of the fateful door and he raised his hand to knock. "Melusine?" he called out, hearing movement in the room.

The door opened and he didn't see the woman at first. Stepping into the room, the door was closed and it was only then that he heard the low gasp. Spinning on his heel, he took his first good look at the woman called Melusine. "Hello, Aaron."

"Erin…" He felt the blood drain from his face as he looked at his boss. She was dressed in a gossamer thin peignoir and he could see that she had rouged her nipples. His eyes roamed lower and through the fabric, he saw evidence of bruising on her torso. "Oh, Erin."

"It could be worse, they could have touched my face. That would be hard to explain at work." She looked down at the floor, biting her lip in an attempt not to cry.

"Come here." She looked up at him, terror shining in her eyes.

"You aren't going to hurt me, too? That's what gets most of these men off, biting and scratching, and hitting, and smacking, and I'm so tired of it all."

His heart broke in that moment and he opened his arms to her. The first broken sob tore from her mouth as she stepped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding on to him tightly. Slowly, he stroked her hair, letting her cry as he led her over to the bed. They sat heavily and she curled up into him, her cries never lessening. Without thinking, he bent his head and kissed the top of hers, wanting to comfort her in some small way. "Shh, Erin, you're safe now. I won't let them hurt you any longer."

"But I can't give this up, Aaron. It's worse than alcohol. I have an addictive personality, and this is more addictive to me than the booze ever was. Help me?"

"All you ever had to do was ask." He kicked off his shoes and then pulled her on top of him as he stretched out on the bed. She snuggled into him, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Aaron, do you still want to do what you came here to do?"

He thought for a good long moment. It would be so easy to tell her yes, to ravish her in this bedroom, but that would demean her, and in doing so would cause her to lose respect for him. And he couldn't do that to her. "No. I just want to hold you. That's what I really miss in my life, someone to hold." She breathed a sigh of utter relief and relaxed into him, nuzzling her nose against his chest.

"Thank you, Aaron." She yawned and tipped her head up to kiss his cheek once more. "Though I don't think I would have minded sex with you. You have kind eyes." Her breathing evened out shortly after she had said that and she was asleep in moments. His sleep was a little longer in coming.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, he woke up to her kissing him. Smiling, he gently pushed her away so that he could look in her face. "Good morning, Erin."

"Good morning." She looked soft and open, so different from her work persona and she smiled at him as she reached up to cup his face. Leaning in, she kissed him once again and he struggled not to respond, even though every fiber in his body told him to press forward, accept the opening she provided.

"Oh, Erin, I can't do this to you. You deserve better."

"So gallant." She laid her head back down on his chest. "Where do we go from here?"

"Breakfast and then you're coming home with me."

He felt her stiffen slightly. "I can't go home with you. Jack's there, and you shouldn't let him get to know me, not like this. I would only be a blemish on his life."

She started to cry once more, and he drew her close to him, rubbing her back. "Hush, Erin, you are not a blemish. It just seems that you've fallen into something that you can't control. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. If I didn't, I wouldn't still be here." She buried her face in his neck, her shoulders shuddering. "But why do you ask?"

"Because I meant what I said. I want to help you out, and to do so, you're going to have to trust me. And give up a lot of your personal autonomy." Her cries lessened and she pulled back to look at him. "You are coming home with me. You are going to stay there. And I promise to take care of you until this fire is out of your blood. I have a serviceable sofa bed that I can sleep on for the time being. And in this case, just like when we took you to rehab, I cannot allow you to say no."

She looked away from him, a bright blush on her face. "What are you going to tell Jack?"

"That your house is undergoing renovations, and until all the repairs are completed, you're staying with us. That's close enough to the truth, seeing as how it's your heart's house that is undergoing those renovations." He smiled gently at her and held her gaze until she nodded twice. "All right, our first order of business is getting you some clothes for your time with us."

Their stomachs growled in tandem and she rubbed hers absently. "Or we could stop for breakfast first?"

He nodded and they got up. Aaron watched her slip the peignoir to the ground, seemingly at ease with her nudity. He couldn't help but look at her, becoming aroused by how sensually she moved, how lithe she looked. She dressed quickly and then came up to his side, grasping his hand tightly. "All set, then?"

"Uh huh. The service pays for the room, so all we need to do is leave the key in the room."

"And will you owe them anything for tonight?"

She nodded. "A thousand dollars," she replied softly, curving her body against his. "That was always the arrangement, they got half of my earnings. I was never in it for the money."

He slipped his arm around her waist so that he could hold her tightly, rubbing his thumb up and down along her ribs. "I wish I could say I understand, Erin, but I'm sure that I will in time." She nodded against his side and he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. As they exited the building, she pulled a ticket stub from her purse and handed it to the valet. He followed suit with the other young man standing there and they waited for their cars.

"I'll meet you at Highlands Café?"

"Sounds good, Erin." Their cars came and he surprised himself by kissing her. She melted into the touch and they both drew in a quick breath when he released her. Without saying another word, they got in their vehicles and drove off. Aaron lost her in the Saturday morning traffic and he drove to the restaurant.

Stepping inside, he saw that Erin had claimed a booth for them and he slid in on the opposite side. "Did you get us coffee?"

"Yes. I didn't know what sounded good to you, so I told the waitress that we'd order when you got here." He nodded and looked over the menu and settled on the garden vegetable omelette. Looking up, he saw that she was smiling gently at him, her head resting on her hand.

"I take it you know what you want?"

She nodded. "I'm decisive in some areas in my life." He nodded and the waitress returned with two mugs of coffee and a carafe. "We're ready to order now, too, if you don't mind."

"Yes, ma'am. What can I get for you?"

"I'd like the eggs and bacon breakfast, please, with the eggs prepared over medium. But instead of hash browns, I'd like wheat toast, lightly toasted."

Aaron smiled at the specifications she gave and then ordered his omelette. After she'd left, he reached across the table for Erin's hand, and she hesitantly clasped it. "Everything is going to be all right, I promise."

"And I can count on your promises. You've always kept your promises." He nodded and she looked away from him, still holding onto his hand as she took a sip of coffee. "I suppose I should have done something like get a tattoo or a discreet piercing. I've always been a bit of a fool, though."

He sighed, not knowing how to respond to her statement. She squeezed his hand and he looked at her. "You're lovely," he blurted out and she giggled in surprise.

"I'm sorry?"

"You are. I just thought you should know." Her blush was very becoming and he let go of her hand to reach up and stroke her cheek. It was a totally romantic gesture and she recognized it as such, pulling away slightly.

Their food came and he tucked in, finding himself starving. She ate with the same vigor and once they were finished, he pulled out his wallet, paying and leaving a generous tip. "Are we going to leave so soon?"

Erin's voice was suddenly nervous and he looked at her, seeing how large her eyes were. Nodding, he held out his hand. She took hold of it once more and let him help her to her feet. They walked outside together and she drew in a deep breath. "You love the sun, don't you?"

"Uh huh, there's just something about the way it soaks into me, it fills me with such peace and warmth. I can't be out in it for too long, though. With my fair skin, I burn more than tan." She snuggled into his side as they walked over to where the cars were parked. "Aaron?" she asked as she turned to face him, leaning against her car.

"Yes?"

She shrugged, looking away from him. "Would you have gone through with things, if I wasn't me last night?"

"I don't know. Dave was the one who recommended I use the service. I was feeling a little apprehensive when I knocked on the door. If anything, I think I would have just talked for a few hours. Dave might be comfortable with anonymous sex, but…"

"You have honor." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Follow me home, okay?"

"Okay." As he watched, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then slipped behind the wheel, turning her car on. He took the hint and got into his own car, following Erin out of the parking lot. They drove through a nice suburb and she pulled into the driveway of a two story Dutch Colonial home. This was her home, and he felt a thrill of excitement at seeing it, being welcomed inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron stayed in the car until she beckoned to him from the front door. Giving her a small smile, he got up and ambled up to the stoop. "So, this is your home. It's larger than I expected."

"Yes, well, I got it in the divorce, and I was expecting…Anyway, come on in." He did as told and she shut the door behind him, locking it. "Follow me upstairs." Erin reached for his hand and he clasped hers tightly. She led him up the staircase and into a spacious master bedroom. "You're the only man who's seen this room besides my husband. We never came here for our assignations."

"Never?"

"No. We wanted to keep our lives separate, to have some space while we worked out where the relationship was going." She went over to her closet and pulled out two large suitcases. "I guess I was so blinded by being cared for once more, that I let it get in the way of my good judgment."

"He was the one who made the decision to cheat on you, Erin. He is the one who hurt you."

"And I'm the one that chose to engage in risky sex. Any one of them could have killed me, Aaron, and no one would have been the wiser." He could tell she had started crying again, and he went to her side. "Aaron, you don't have to comfort me every time I start to cry. Your shirt would be permanently damp." She reached out for his hand, squeezing it tightly before letting go and returning to her closet.

"Would you like some help packing?"

"That would be really nice, thank you." She began to pull out clothes, handing them to him. "Will you finish the closet while I work on…other things?"

He nodded and began to fold up the clothes as she went over to the armoire and began to pull out silky undergarments and nightclothes, putting them in the other suitcase. She was much more efficient with her task and she moved on to putting shoes and her jewelry box in the suitcase as well. "Is there anything in particular that you want?"

"I have some more casual clothing in the armoire. Pick out some things that you think would be good lounge wear while I go and pack up my toiletries?"

He nodded and watched her disappear behind the other door in the room. Going over to the armoire, he saw pictures on the inside door, pictures of her and her children, smiling and laughing. He smiled and then began to pull out some knit shirts and a few pairs of jeans. By the time he had gotten everything folded and put away, she had rejoined him and was placing a small makeup case in the larger suitcase.

"Are you ready to head out, Erin?" he asked as he zipped up the suitcases.

"Okay." She picked up her suitcase and met him on his side of the bed. "Let's go, before I lose my nerve." Pushing past him, she stepped out into the hall and began to clatter down the stairs. He followed after her, pressing the trunk button on his car remote. Erin paused and looked back at him before placing her suitcase in his trunk.

"This time, you get to follow me home." She nodded and took a step back from him. Aaron reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "One moment." She looked up at him and he once more had to hold himself in check, to not kiss her senseless. "This is going to work out, I promise you."

"I know." She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. Turning, she got in her car and waited for him to back out of the drive. Aaron made certain to drive slowly enough so that she could keep up.

When he got to his apartment building, he could see that Jessica was there, waiting for him. He parked next to her car and Erin parked next to him. She climbed out of her car and waited for him by the trunk. He popped it and grabbed out both bags before she could protest. "Jessica's here, which means Jack is as well. Do you remember our cover story?"

"My house is undergoing renovations, and you didn't want me to pay for a hotel for so long. You are doing me a very kind favor." He nodded and held out his elbow, hoping she would take the hint. She did, threading her arm through his, and they walked up to the door together. Getting onto the elevator, they rode in silence, though he noticed that Erin stood close to him, never letting go of his arm.

The doors opened on his floor and he stepped out, Erin close on his heels. Before he had even managed to set one of the suitcases down to knock or get his keys out, Erin was softly rapping on the door. As they waited, she smoothed her clothes, touched her hair, and then swiped at her cheeks. "You look fine, Erin."

"Thank you," she murmured as they heard noise approaching them.

"Daddy!" Jack shrieked, wrenching open the door and launching himself into his arms.

"Hey, buddy. Have you been good for Aunt Jessica?"

"Uh huh. Why are you carrying suitcases?"

He looked at Erin and saw she was smiling gently. "We're going to have a visitor for a few months, Jackers. But let's get inside now, okay?" His son nodded and tugged on his arm. Erin followed them inside, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Aaron. Who's your friend?"

Jessica was looking at them quizzically, carefully pulling Jack to her side. "This is Erin Strauss, she's going to be staying with us for a while, until the renovations on her home are completed. She was going to go stay at a hotel until I convinced her otherwise."

"Yes, Aaron is being the white knight, riding to my rescue." Erin held out her hand to Jessica. "You're Jessica, right?" His sister-in-law nodded and limply shook her hand, smiling faintly.

"I am, yes." She drew her hand back rather quickly and he watched the hurt look that passed over Erin's face that she quickly masked. "Um, I started lunch for us, but, I guess I'm just going to head out now. It's baked macaroni and cheese, and it should have about another hour to go. I'll be here Monday?"

"We'll see you then, Jess. Thanks again." She nodded and picked up her purse before practically fleeing the apartment. "So, do you want to take your bags to my room or get the tour first?"

"We could go for the tour on the way to put the bags away, Aaron." She smiled up at him, but he could see that her eyes were sad, as if she knew that Jessica had just sized her up and found her lacking. Nodding, he once more held out his arm, and she once more threaded hers through it, holding on tightly this time. Jack bounced along ahead of them, showing Erin his room and the bathroom.

"And this is Daddy's room. Are you going to be the new Beth?"

Erin took a seat on the bed, and his son crawled up next to her, plastering himself to her side. "No, honey, I don't think I'm going to be the new Beth. I'm just me, plain old Erin. Is that going to be okay?"

Jack nodded solemnly. "Are you going to be sleeping with Daddy while you're here?"

"Again, no. He's offered to take the couch while my house gets fixed." His son grinned up at her before hugging her tightly.

"I'm going to go read in my room. I hope you like it here, Erin."

"I hope so, too, Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Jack had left the room, Erin sighed and curled up on the bed, turning away from him. "Is everything all right, Erin?"

"I'll be fine," she whispered and he moved over to the bed, sitting down next to her. She scooted away from him and he used the opening to stretch out along her body, pulling her close to his body. She stiffened in his arms, and he rubbed his hand up and down her arm, trying to get her to relax. "I'm serious, Aaron. I'll be fine."

He nodded against her shoulder, holding her all the more tightly. Finally, she relaxed in his arms and then turned to face him. There were tears pooling in her eyes and he reached up to run a thumb under her eyes. "What is it?"

"She knows. Do I give off that aura? Does something about me scream whore to the world now?"

He flinched at her use of the harsh word and she puckered her lips to keep from sobbing. "You just made some misguided choices, Erin…"

"Oh, Hotch, let's call a spade a spade. I fucked other men for money because I did not have enough self-esteem to take a break up with my boyfriend well. I am a whore, pure and simple." She let out a mirthless laugh and he shook his head.

"Nothing is ever so simple as that." Leaning in, he kissed her gently, loving the feel of her arm wrapping around his waist as the kiss lingered on.

"I'm not going to be the new Beth, Aaron," she said lowly when they broke the kiss.

"I don't want you to be. I want you to be Erin, I want you to be you." She finally broke eye contact with him as she sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I'm going to go check on lunch. Why don't you put some of your things away? Just push my clothes to one side in the closet and make yourself at home."

She nodded absently and he made his way to the door. "Aaron?" He turned to look at her. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better. It really does mean a lot." He gave a sharp nod before leaving and he closed the door behind him.

He went into the kitchen and peeked in the oven. The dish smelled delicious and he closed the oven, letting the dish cook on. Sighing, he stepped into the living room and plopped down on the sofa, pulling out his phone. There were a number of missed calls and he quickly scrolled through his texts before calling Penelope back.

"Hey, Boss Man, what are you doing calling so early on a Saturday morning?"

"Well, for one thing, it is now afternoon. And another, you called me first. What's up?"

"Not much, I was just wondering if you'd had a chance to talk to Strauss. I want to reach out to her, but I don't know how, really. She seems really private, and I don't want to offend her. But this whole thing with Rossi is bothering me so much. I really liked him, and then he does something like this. I don't know why it bothers me, it shouldn't, since Strauss has only recently become nicer, but it does."

"Garcia, can I get a word in?" he interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just, be a listening ear for her, if she ever needs to talk. And I do mean listen."

"I kinda resent that you doubt I can listen, Hotch. You do know about my group."

"I know, it's just that it can be different when it is your boss that you're trying to be a rock for. And I think she is going to need a friend in her life shortly."

"Have you been profiling her?"

"Maybe. I will tell you this, neither of us are ones to go spilling our darkest secrets to anyone. We keep things close to the vest, and ruminate over our faults and hurts."

"All right, I'll keep that in mind. See you on Monday!" She was gone before he could say goodbye, and a soft cough had him looking up at Erin.

"So, we're ruminators?"

"Uh huh." He gestured to the open spot on the sofa and she sat down, curling a leg up underneath herself. "Think about it, if I hadn't come upon you last night, you would never have told any of us this struggle you're going through. And that would be truly tragic."

She nodded and then leaned against him. "I made sure that they all wore protection." He brought his arm to rest around her shoulders, curling her closer to him. "I didn't want to catch anything. It was so awful, even when I enjoyed it." He could hear the exact moment her throat clogged with unshed tears and he rubbed his hand along her arm.

"Do you really want to talk to me about this?" She nodded. "Would you mind waiting until tonight, after Jack has gone to sleep? I'm not ashamed of you, but there are some things that I want him to wait to learn."

"I understand, Aaron. Like I told you, I'm a blemish."

"No, you are not, Erin." He turned his head and pressed his lips against her head.

"Are you always so touchy-feely?" she asked, snuggling into him.

"No. Or, at least, with Beth, I wasn't. You and Haley, though, you stir up this need in me to protect you and hold on to you. That if I were to let you go, you'd disappear into thin air and I'd never find you again." She turned slightly and spread her hand out over his chest.

"You won't let me go?"  
"Not if you don't want me to, Erin. Part of this is going to be showing you that there are people in your life who won't walk out on you when things get rough. That there are going to be people who will hold on tight while you cry."

"And I suppose Ms. Garcia will also be someone who will hold on to me?"

"Probably not right away. She'll be walking on eggshells around you, not really sure of where she stands with you. But she does want to be there for you, if you'll let her."

Erin nodded a little and took a deep breath. "I wonder what these cravings will be like. Alcohol was bad enough, but this, this is going to be worse. I can just feel it in my bones." He nodded as he continued to rub her arm. "Would you mind if I got out my iPad and read for a while? I need to get some balance back."

"Of course, whatever you need." She smiled and went over to the small duffle bag she'd carried from the hotel room. Opening it, she pulled out the device and came back to him. Instead of curling up next to him, she sat on the opposite corner, pulling down a blanket to cover her legs, even though it was late August and more than ninety degrees outside.

When he was sure that she was comfortable, Aaron got up and went into the kitchen, pouring her a glass of water before checking on the casserole once more. Taking a look at the clock, he saw that there was about thirty minutes left.

He heard a creak on the floor and turned around to see Jack sneak into the living room, a book in his hands. Smiling, he picked up the glass and rejoined Erin and his son, eager to spend a lazy Saturday with the two.


	5. Chapter 5

"Could we go to the park, Daddy? I want to play soccer today," Jack asked as they cleaned up after lunch.

He looked over at Erin, who was watching them warily. Slowly, he nodded and she relaxed a little, setting the dishtowel down on the counter. "That sounds like a good use of a Saturday afternoon. I have to get changed, though, and so does Erin."

"Okay!" He ran into the living room and turned the television on. Erin cocked her head, staring at him.

"What?"

"Are you certain this is a good idea? Taking me out in public with your son, that implies something to a lot of people, something I am certain you do not want with me."

He hated the bitter tone in her voice and exhaled roughly. "You are my responsibility now, Erin. I don't care if we look like we're a married couple; I care about getting you whole once more."

She flinched and looked away from him, biting her lip. When she looked back up into his eyes, her mask was firmly in place. "What should I wear this afternoon?"

"Jeans and a shirt. Something you can get dirty in. I'll probably have you be the goalie, so Jack can practice his scoring skills." She nodded and stood, going over to his bedroom door. "Would you mind if I joined you? It would be faster."

She shrugged, and he took it for a yes, quickly joining her. Closing the door behind him, he watched her pull out a purple polo shirt and jeans. Without preamble, she began to strip, and Aaron found himself watching her. She was lovely. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out a thin t-shirt and light sweater, quickly changing. Still, his eye was drawn back to her, slightly disappointed when she tucked the polo shirt into her pants. "Are you ready to go, Aaron?"

He couldn't get used to how submissive her voice was, as if she had ceded all control in her life over to him. "I am. Are you?" She nodded and walked over to the door, opening it for them. "Have you played soccer before?"

"No, my son was a baseball player, and my girls were into dressage. It cannot be that hard to pick up, though. It just looks like a bunch of kicking from when I've caught it on television."

He laughed a little as he let his arm come to rest around her waist. Instantly, he noticed how she stiffened and he tried not to think about how she must have been mistreated to react so. He was a profiler, after all, he knew the reasons behind certain behaviors. "It's a little more complicated than that, Erin."

"I see." She finally relaxed against him and he tightened his arm around her. "Is there anything you'd like for supper? I can start making it when we get back."

"Whatever you want to make for us will be fine." She nodded and he turned his head to kiss the side of her head. Once more, she tensed up before relaxing, as if her ability to trust him was growing by the moment. "Jack! Are you ready to go?"

His son came running out of his room and threw his arms around Aaron. "I've been ready for ages, Daddy." He latched on to his other hand and they went outside, walking quickly to the park. The lawn was free of people, which surprised Aaron, since it was a Saturday afternoon.

"All right, Erin, you stand over by that tree and try to block the ball whenever Jack kicks it towards you, okay?" She nodded and went over, a small smile on her face. Jack began to kick the soccer ball, and he laughed as Erin missed it the first time.

She ran for the ball, and Aaron watched her. She caught his look and blushed, focusing on his son. They played for about two hours and he watched the color come to her cheeks and the easy laugh she used. "Miss Erin, I'm getting tired. Will you read to me if we head inside?"

Even from twenty feet away, he could read her. She tensed up, glancing at him before nodding. His son grinned up at her and tugged her inside. Aaron followed after them, trying not to focus on the way her ass looked in jeans. He had forgotten what she had looked like in pants, since she preferred to wear skirts or dresses to work.

After Aaron had let them in, he went into the living room, pulling out some paperwork he needed to get finished over the weekend. He could tell when she sat down next to him, as he could smell her perfume. "I don't know if I can do this, Aaron."

"You'll be fine, I promise." She nodded and reached out for his hand, not looking at him. "Do you know what he's looking for?"

"He didn't say." Moments later, Jack came racing into the room, wriggling his way between them. "What book are we going to read, Jack?"

"I want you to read this to me." Aaron smiled as he saw that his son had picked out the _Chronicles of Narnia_ omnibus that they had been working through every night he was home. "Sorry, Daddy, but I want to continue on a little farther. You can read to me tonight, okay?"

He nodded as Erin opened the book to the place marked by the ribbon. As Aaron went back to his work, he tried not to focus on how, the closer Erin got to the end of _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_, the huskier her voice became. Finally, though, he had to reach out and rest his arm around her shoulders, comforting her.

When she had finished the book, she replaced the ribbon and set it on the coffee table. Jack curled up in her arms as she cried, his little hands holding tightly to her shirt. "Miss Erin, why are you crying?"

"I love the story so much, Jack. It means so much to me, knowing that there is a Far East, where we can go and be cleansed if we are unafraid." Her smile wobbled a little as she looked over at Aaron, and he nodded at her, smiling back. A deep sigh erupted from her lips as she stroked Jack's hair. "Now, would you like to help me with supper?"

He nodded enthusiastically against her chest. "Could we make chicken?"

"We'll have to see what's in the kitchen, sweetheart," she replied as she stood up and made her way over to the kitchen. Jack followed at her heels, chattering away animatedly. Aaron's smile grew as he finished up the rest of his paperwork, listening to the two interact.

Soon, the delicious scent of something began to fill the apartment, and he tucked away the files, standing and stretching before stretching back out on the couch, picking up the book Erin had set aside. Turning to the place where she had read from, he saw some of the pages were marked with her tears and he felt his heart clench strangely.

Looking over the back of the couch, he watched his son and Erin interact. She was a natural with him, and he hoped that this would help to heal her broken spirit. She caught him staring and blushed before looking away, focusing on the pot on the stove as she resumed her conversation with Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack had gone to bed with surprisingly little fuss and by the time Aaron had returned to the living room, Erin had already changed into pajamas. Her legs were drawn up to her chest, and she was just staring ahead of her. "Penny for your thoughts."

She looked up at him and he saw that she was crying once more. "I suppose it's time to begin to tell my story. Or, at least the first part." He nodded and was surprised when she curled up into him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Just tell me whatever you feel comfortable with, Erin." She nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"They tell us, in rehab, that we shouldn't get into a relationship until it's been at least six months. That's to ensure that we actually have our feet under us once more. But, after Dave's birthday last year, he was hurting so badly. I wanted to comfort him. We had been in a relationship before, between Carolyn and his second wife."

"Weren't you married then?" he asked.

She lightly tugged on his shirt and he stroked her hair. "No, I wouldn't get married for another year yet. We had our children late." He nodded and she made a soft sound in the back of her throat. "So, it was easy to fall back into a relationship with him. It was comfortable. And I found myself falling in love with him."

She choked on her tears and then coughed a little, her hand digging into the flesh of his stomach. "What is it?"

"I lost our baby."

"What?"

"I got knocked up by him. We weren't careful about protection, since I am fifty. The chances were so small that I could conceive. He doesn't know. I plan on keeping it that way. If he couldn't be faithful to just me, what would have happened had we added a child to the mix? I think that might have been part of what drove me to…sleeping with other men for money. I had lost everything, you see."

Her tears wetted his shirt and he moved his hand down to rub her arm, pulling her all the closer to him. "And you had no one to support you through that sorrow. Haley lost a baby, too."

"I remember that," she said quietly. "I felt so badly for her, and you, even if I didn't particularly care for you at the time. It took Milwaukee for that opinion to start changing." She fell silent and he tightened his grip around her shoulders. "I can feel the fire in my blood, Aaron. I want…"

"What will help you the most?"

"Something I don't want you to feel obligated to give me. Something that might ruin this odd friendship I want with you." She turned her face up to look at him. "Would you kiss me, though? Please?"

She sounded so fragile, like she would break if he touched her too roughly. "All you needed to do was ask." He bent his head and covered her lips with his. He felt her sigh and he closed his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. He couldn't control his physical reaction to her, and he felt her stiffen in his arms as his arousal became evident to her. Then, her arms were encircling his neck, holding him to her.

"If we were free, I wouldn't hesitate to let you take me to bed. I want that so very much right now, Aaron." She straddled him, looking into his eyes. Her gaze was so sad and yet so full of longing, and he just nodded as he leaned forward to kiss her lips once more.

Erin moaned a little, letting him slip his tongue inside to taste and feel the interior of her mouth. "You taste so good, Rin," he murmured when they'd broken the kiss and she smiled as she collapsed against him.

"If we keep doing this, we won't be able to control our actions." He nodded and she turned her face to kiss his cheek. "I don't want to go to sleep alone. Would you hold me until I fall asleep?"

"That I can do, Erin," he replied as he helped her to stand. Clasping her hand, he led her over to the bedroom and then to the bed. She sat first, curling up as close to the far edge as she could, as if she didn't really trust herself. "Tell me a happy memory from your childhood," he whispered as he spooned his body around hers.

"I grew up on an old apple orchard. Father fancied himself a gentleman farmer, having inherited quite a bit of money from his father. I loved getting lost amongst the trees." She turned in his arms, resting her head on his chest. "Apple blossom time was my favorite time of year. The soft, heady, fragrance of them filled the air with a warm sense of magic. It's mine, you know, even if I haven't been there in years."

"And where is this magical place?" he asked as he stroked her hair lightly.

"Upstate New York. I miss that part of my life, Aaron." She sighed and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "But we can never go back to who we once were, can we?"

"Unfortunately not." She looked up at him, and he tried to smile encouragingly at her. "We can move forward, though, using our experiences to shape us into a better person." She nodded before kissing him softly, closing her arms around his waist.

"Would you and Jack go with me some weekend? My children never really fell in love with the place, like I did, and I just want to share it with someone else." Her words were soft and hesitant, as if she were afraid of asking such of him.

"I think that we should do that soon. I imagine that it looks beautiful this time of year."

She shrugged. "If you like barren trees. The leaves haven't begun to bud out yet. But if you want to go, I'll take you."

He nodded. "Next weekend, then, if I'm home. I have a little bit of time off built up, and could take Friday and the following Monday off. We could leave Thursday evening, once we get home from work." It was so easy to take control like this, and he hoped that she didn't mind it.

"That might be nice. It does take about eight hours to get there from here, so leaving Thursday and driving four hours might be nice." There was a slight note of hope in her voice and he tugged her closer to his side.

"You are amazing," he murmured in her ear, feeling her shake her head against his chest. "You are. In time, you'll see that again." Aaron let his hands wander down her back, cupping her ass lightly. He was surprised when she wiggled against his hands, letting him embrace her so intimately. "You were made to be held, and loved, and cherished, and I will support you until you feel ready to take that first step out of the nest, to stand on your own once more."

"Oh, Aaron…" She kissed him once more before nuzzling her face in his shoulder. "I'm tired now." He nodded and focused on her breathing, listening to it even out as she gave herself over to sleep. Once he was certain she was out, he tried to disentangle himself, but found that the more he tried to pull away, the tighter her arms wrapped around him. Knowing it was a losing battle, he gave in and held her close, letting his body relax into sleep as well, breathing in her sweet scent.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, how did it go Friday night?" Rossi asked as he peeked his head inside Aaron's office Monday morning.

Aaron looked up at him in shock. "I thought that something like that was kept private, Dave." He folded his arms across his chest and stared at the older man, trying to suss out what the man was getting to.

"I have ways of getting information." He grinned lecherously at Aaron, and Aaron found himself having a hard time controlling his shudder of disgust. "Aren't their women wonderful? So, who did you have? I prefer Scheherazade, myself."

"I spent the evening with some blonde. I can't remember her name."

Dave raised his eyebrows. "Was it that bad?"

"No, I couldn't go through with anything, Dave. I realized that that was not who I am, and so we spent a few hours talking, I left her the fee, and then went home." He looked down at the file on his desk. "Oh, and I'm taking Friday and Monday off, so if the team is called out on a case, I want you to lead it."

"Are you going someplace?" the older man asked as he took a seat in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm taking Jack on a little weekend trip. It's been a while since we spent four whole days together." He smiled as he thought about Erin and Jack. "It will be good to have some time away from this job."

"Yeah." Rossi grinned as he stood up. "I'll see you at the briefing, Hotch."

Aaron nodded absently and focused on the paperwork he needed to finish for Erin. While he had driven them to work that morning, she had become all business the moment they stepped on the elevator, pulling out her phone and checking her messages while they rode up to the sixth floor. There was no hint that they were anything more than coworkers, and he supposed it was better that way.

Finally, he finished the report and signed off on it, setting it in his out box. Taking a look at his watch, he saw that it was time for the briefing to begin. Most of the team was gathered in the round room already, though Penelope met him in the hall, smiling at him. "Hey, I'm so glad I'm not the only one running a bit behind today."

"It's Monday, we're all allowed one of those a month," he gently teased, knowing she would laugh at him.

The adorable giggle that she had bubbled out of her lips as she nodded. "I suppose. And I just got the notification of your time off request, which is why I'm running behind. This case looks to be a lengthy one, so I'm assuming you're just going to be putting together the initial profile here."

He nodded. "It's going to be odd to be the one staying behind this time."

"We all deserve some time off once in a while, Sir." Her warm smile encouraged him somewhat and they walked in the room together. Rossi looked at them askance, like he was putting them together, and he just shook his head. The man shrugged, as if to say he could do worse. "So, this is our current case…"

Penelope went on to explain all the details that they had so far and then he jumped in to say that he would not be accompanying them on this case. "Why, Hotch?" Blake looked at him analytically, as if trying to solve a puzzle that she didn't have the picture to.

"I want to spend some time with my son. There's this great spot in upstate New York where I'm taking him for a long weekend." She nodded and followed Reid out of the room. The others left, too, and he began to stand when Penelope motioned for him to sit down. She looked furtively around the room, making certain that no one could overhear her.

"Did you really visit that escort place that Rossi uses?" she hissed lowly, a questioning look on her face.

"Kind of."

"Kind of? Either you did or you didn't. There is no try in this equation."

He sighed. "Yes, I used the service, but no, I did not sleep with the woman. We ended up talking for a while." He looked at her, frowning. "Again, I have to ask this question. How do you know about it?"

She blushed bright red. "I heard Rossi talking on the phone about it. He didn't realize I was right behind him on the stairs this morning. And I so wouldn't judge you if you used that outlet, Sir, since sometimes we just need that sweet release in the arms of a stranger." Her smile wobbled a little and he found himself enfolding her in a tight hug. "Thanks. I didn't mean to pry, I just wanted to let you know that someone has your back, should you ever need anything."

He nodded and chucked her chin lightly. "You are the perfect friend, Garcia."

"Thanks. Oh, and Erin's time off was approved as well. Have a good weekend together."

He gaped at her as she sashayed out of the room. It would definitely be in his best interest to keep Garcia on his good side, given what she was inferring from the similar time off requests. He made his way to his office and began to sort through the backlog of paperwork that needed to be completed before he left for the day.

His thoughts, though, turned to Erin constantly. Jack had joined them in bed Sunday morning, a bright smile on his face as he snuggled between the two of them. Aaron had been surprised at the way he had accepted the situation as normal, not questioning why Erin had tear tracks on her cheeks. While they bonded, he had made them breakfast in bed, and Erin smiled gratefully at him. There had been something unspeakably lovely about her in that moment that he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her forehead tenderly.

They'd spent the day indoors, as the sky had clouded over and then started pouring. He had enjoyed the time spent with her in his arms, reading something on her iPad while Jack played videogames. And then, in the evening, Jack had asked if he could sleep with them, and he'd seen from the look in Erin's eyes that she wanted that desperately. He'd nodded and both of them smiled widely.

Leaning back in his chair, he thought about ways that he could make Erin happy, make her better. He knew that she wanted a friend in the midst of this Hell that she was going through. And he wanted to be that friend for her. Even if he did find himself desiring her. She seemed to pick up on those feelings, and had shied away from him a little, letting Jack settle between them once more.

Sighing, he picked up his cellphone and dialed a local florist, ordering a bouquet to be delivered to her the next morning. It was the least that he could do, after all, and he hoped that she liked them.

Sitting up straight, he returned to his work, hoping that his concentration would return the longer he focused on the cases in front of him.


	8. Chapter 8

He waited anxiously for the flowers to arrive, watching the elevator doors for that moment. The delivery woman stepped out with a vase of pink roses, and from what he could see, they looked perfect. Sighing in relief, he sat back down at his desk and signed off on another report. At least he didn't have to worry about Rossi saying something to him about his concern.

A soft knock on his door a few minutes later had him looking up into Penelope's dancing brown eyes. "You sent her roses that mean you admire her? That is too, too, adorable, Hotch," she said as she shut the door behind her. "When are you going to tell the others about this little crush you have on our Section Chief?"

He knew he was blushing, it seemed like Garcia was the only one who could bring out that reaction in him, and motioned for her to sit down. "I do not have a crush on Erin, Garcia. I do admire her for her tenacity and for being able to come here every day, knowing that she had to face Rossi after everything he did to her."

She nodded, a disbelieving look on her face. "You'd have been better off sending her white roses, since you want to keep this under wraps. I won't tell anyone about your relationship, Hotch, I promise. I know how much you both covet your privacy."

"We're friends at the moment, Penelope. Nothing more. Neither of us is ready to be in a relationship at the moment, and it is nice having another friend to talk with."

"All right, we'll stick to that story for the moment." She reached out and patted his hand lightly. "I'll see you later." She bounced from the room, and he just knew that she was going to start playing matchmaker between him and Erin.

Trying to go back to his work, he once more found his thoughts wandering. Sighing, he stood and picked up the file he was working on, deciding to head to Erin's office. Helen was behind her desk, and she smiled up at him. "She's free at the moment, Agent Hotchner. Go right on in."

Nodding at the woman, he went into Erin's inner sanctum. She looked up from her paperwork, a tiny smile appearing on her lips when she saw that it was him. "Aaron. Thank you for the flowers." A tender look softened her eyes as she reached out and caressed the petals of one rose. "He never sent me flowers."

"Alan or Dave?"

"Dave. He thought I didn't need the romance of the gesture. But I always have loved fresh flowers. So, thank you." She looked up at him, and Aaron took in the fine sheen of tears that made her eyes glitter. Moving to her side, he knelt down and leaned forward, brushing his lips over hers.

"You deserve something beautiful in your life, Erin."

She blushed a little, rubbing her face into the palm of his hand. "I missed you last night. I know I said that we shouldn't sleep together, but I couldn't sleep, I kept waking up from nightmares, and I didn't want to bother you, and…"

"I understand, Erin. And I'll be there tonight."

She nodded before reaching out and hugging him tightly. "I don't like being this insecure. It's not who I am, and yet it's what these damned addictions have reduced me to."

"It's only when we're broken that we can relearn who we are and who will stick by us through thick and thin." Without thinking, he leaned in for another kiss, letting her deepen it as she tightened her arms around him.

"I needed that," she sighed out as she let go of him. "Thank you."

He nodded and stood back up. "I noticed that Jess is starting to warm a little to you. When did you get a chance to talk to her?"

"Yesterday afternoon. You stayed late, so I had Anderson run me to the apartment. We talked about the trip that we're taking. She seemed relieved that I am only friends with you right now, and that I was thinking of Jack's well-being first and foremost."

"And what about the future?" Aaron had no idea why he asked that question, and Erin looked away from him quickly.

"The future is hazy, and there are things that I want that I'm not sure I'm entitled to any longer. I suppose I'll just have to take things a day at a time and see how it goes." Her lower lip trembled, and he hated that he had made her cry. Gently, he pulled her into his arms and led her over to the sofa, letting her cry on his shoulder.

It didn't take long for her to regain control of her emotions, and she settled back on the sofa, looking up at him through spiky lashes. "You are so very lovely," he whispered, watching her smile at the compliment.

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that today."

"Which cravings are you being bombarded with?" he asked as he pulled her close once more.

"Both. It's my son's birthday today, and he didn't answer my call or email. I sent him a present, but I'm half-afraid that he's going to send it back unopened. Losing myself in either vice would be preferable to this."

Suddenly, the insecurity of the morning made more sense to him and he rubbed her arm lightly. She made a soft sound of pleasure and turned towards him, resting her head on his chest. "Jack and I will get you through this, I promise. Do you want to pick up a pizza for tonight, and then make microwave s'mores and camp out in front of the television?"

Erin smiled a little. "That might be the most perfect ending to this horrid day. I really do enjoy spending time with Jack and you."

"And I know that Jack really enjoys spending time with you. Just not in the same way as his father." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before lightly pulling away from her. "I should probably get going, though. Helen's going to wonder what we're doing in here, and the last thing I need is another matchmaker trying to set us up."

"Let me guess, Ms. Garcia?" He nodded. "She's a sweetheart, but a bit overwhelming."

"I know that full well. Remember when she applied to be a part of the BAU?"

"How could I forget that sweet pink stationary? I was reminded of _Legally Blonde_, truth be told, which was part of the reason that I approved the transfer." They stood and he went over to the door, opening it to reveal the very woman they had been speaking of. "Ah, Ms. Garcia. What can we help you with?"

"I just wanted to see if you two wanted to get lunch with me and Helen." She smiled sweetly at them. "We were planning on heading out to Qdoba."

"Mexican, eh? I suppose that I'm up for that," Erin answered, looking up at him. "What about you, Aaron?"

"I would love to take three lovely women to lunch," was his quick reply and Penelope grinned at him. "We'll head out at one?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, Boss Man." They switched places and he watched as the woman settled her hand on Erin's upper arm, leading her back inside her office. Suddenly, Aaron felt like he and Erin were going to be like fish in an aquarium during their lunch, and he shuddered a little. This was going to be interesting indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Erin came to him promptly at five. He looked up from his paperwork, a crooked smile on his lips. "Did you have a good time at lunch?"

"I did, yes. Thanks for picking up the tab. Are you ready to head out?"

"I am." Aaron signed off on the file he was working on. "So, do you want this now, or tomorrow?"

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Leave it in your outbox, I'll look at it in the morning." Erin held out her hand and he stood, going to her side. Slipping his hand into the crook of her elbow, he guided her out the door. Penelope happened to glance out at them as they approached the stairs, and she waved, smiling widely.

"Have a good night!" she called out, and Erin nodded absently to her, smiling in return.

"I like her, Aaron." Erin glanced up at him as they got in the elevator. "I just don't know how she'll look at me when I tell her about my problem. A lot of people are going to look askance at me, aren't they?"

He took a deep breath. "Probably. Though I think Garcia will be the least judgmental. She's seen a lot in her short life. You know, you don't have to tell everyone. Just those who you think should know." She nodded and stepped closer to him as the doors closed. Her perfume overwhelmed his senses and he tightened his hand on her elbow.

"That hurts a little, Aaron," she murmured, wriggling her elbow and he let go, only to wrap his arm around her waist. "So, I'll start packing tonight for our trip. I like to be prepared, you know."

"I do. That's the one thing I know for certain about you." He felt a slight shiver run through her and he smiled a little as he pulled her more tightly to him. "So, I'm sorry about the scrutiny. I know Penelope means well."

"And so does Helen. She wants the best for me." Erin drew in a shaky breath. "Are we going to stop at the store before we head home?"

He was surprised at how quickly she had begun referring to his apartment as home, but then, he supposed that she was looking for a home, a place to feel safe. "No, I have everything I need to make the s'mores, and I had Jessica order the pizza for us. I hope you don't mind, but I invited her to stay for a little bit."

"That will be fine. I have to get to know Jack's family." She smiled warmly up at him before blushing and looking down at the floor. "You have a brother, don't you?"

"That's right, Sean. He lives in New York City, learning how to be a chef."

"That sounds interesting. We'll have to go up and visit him sometime…I'm sorry. I'm planning for a future that doesn't exist. Forgive my lapse."

Aaron began to rub her back softly and she leaned in to him, welcoming the touch. "There's nothing to forgive, Erin. I'm sort of planning on that future, too. It's sort of easy to fall into that pattern of thinking with you."

She nodded and then rested her head against his chest. "But I cannot think like that. You have to understand that. Much though I would love to be free enough to start something as wonderful as a relationship with you, I'm not."

Her soft honesty tugged at his heart and he wrapped her into a tight embrace. "One day, you will be."

"Hopefully, with someone as kind and loving as you," she whispered, her hands splaying out on his back. "I need someone like you in my life to keep me on even keel. Will you help me find that person?"

For some reason, her words cut at his heart like a sharp knife, but he nodded just the same. "I will." The elevator doors opened up and he led her over to his car. After helping her inside, he went over and got in, quickly driving them home.

Jack ran up to them the minute he unlocked the door, throwing his arms around Erin. "Miss Erin, Miss Erin, the pizza's already here! Aunt Jessica has it set up in the living room. She said tonight was a special night and that we would be watching a movie while we eat! Can I sit by you?"

"Of course you may, Jack. Did you have a good day at school?"

"Of course I did. Oh, and my teacher gave me homework to do over my long weekend. I don't think that's very fair, since we're going on vacation."

Erin laughed and followed his son into the living room. Aaron leaned against the doorjamb, watching them interact, when Jessica came up to him. "She's really good with Jack, isn't she?"

He nodded. "I never expected the two of them to hit it off as well as they have. She told me she didn't want to get involved, because she didn't want to hurt him."

"What's eating at her?" The question took him off guard, and he looked over at his former sister in law. "I can see the raw pain in her eyes, Aaron. What is her deal?"

"I can't tell you all the details, Jess. But she has a very hard road to hoe. Thank you for being so accepting of her. She told me that you guys talked the other day and came to a sort of understanding."

"We did. You know, she reminds me of Haley. She used to have that same dreamy look on her face as Erin does when she talks about you or Jack. There's a lot of love in her heart."

Aaron looked at them once more, feeling a gentle peace settle over his soul. "I'm coming to find that out. I think this weekend away is going to be the best thing for us, I really do. She needs to be reminded that she is loved, even in the platonic sense."

"Or not so platonic," Jessica softly teased, and he shook his head.

"Neither of us is ready for anything more than that. If and when she is ready, and she decides she wants to be with me, then we'll talk about the romantic aspects of this strange ride we're on."

Erin turned back to look at them, a wide smile on her face. "Are you going to join us sometime soon? The pizza is getting cold. And I see Jess was kind enough to get root beer to go along with it."

Jessica nudged him hard and he stumbled forward, heading over to Erin's side. Jess took a seat next to Jack and pressed play on the remote, starting up _Tangled_. As they ate and watched, Erin relaxed once more, curling up against him. Aaron's free hand came to rest on the dip of her waist, his thumb rubbing up and down her side.

When the movie was over, Jessica cleared their plates and put away the leftovers while Jack picked out a new movie, changing the discs quickly and then cuddling in next to Erin. "Did you like that movie, Erin?"

"Yes, I did, Jack. What are we going to watch next?"

"Nanny McPhee." He grinned up at her before resting his head on her lap. Jessica rejoined them, setting a plate of s'mores on the table in front of them. Jack's hand snaked out and grabbed one, never lifting his head from Erin's lap. "I can't wait for our trip, Daddy."

"Neither can I, Jackers." He ruffled his son's hair. "It is going to be a wonderful weekend." Aaron looked down into Erin's eyes and smiled, trying to ignore the giggle that erupted from Jessica as she picked up a s'more and winked at them.


End file.
